Rizzoli & Isles OneShot Collection
by SarahZorEl
Summary: A bunch of Stories centred around Jane & Maura. Rating and Genre included at the top of each chapter, thanks.


**Rated T**

 **Fluff, Humor**

 **What happens when Jane is assigned to Maura for a week to be her Protégée, after a challenge between the pair makes them wonder whether Jane could handle that level of responsibility.**

* * *

"It just... it just EVERYTHING feels like it's falling apart..." grumbling Jane face planted the counter of Maura's immaculately furnished home, as her science counterpart stuck her head into the fridge swiping up an open _half_ bottle of red wine.

Head popping up... "Seriously... your acting like this is the end of the world, you got a promotion Jane... isn't that something you should be proud of?"

Grabbing a pair of tall crystal glasses, Maura shimmied to the opposite side of the counter plopping them down and pouring a substantial amount of alcohol for them both.

At the sound of liquid encouragement the brunette's head snapped up as she swiped the glass from underneath her friends nose downing it in one "Heyy! That one was miine!"

Glaring Rizzoli rolled her eyes placing her head back down onto the marbled surface mumbling under her breath.

Delicately lifting a cool glass to her lips Maura took a sip, clinking it down sighing... "Are you _going_ to tell me why it is your so grumpy about this or am I going to have to wait until your inebriated enough that it lowers your inhibition levels and motor functionality to the point you'll just loop me in yourself anyways, _later on tonight_."

Huffing "Urrrgh! I Just I just _like_ my job the way it is okay?!... why am I the one that has to be stuck behind a desk...?"

Glancing up "If I do that I may aswell be.. _you_ "

The LOOK of offence on Maura's face was enough to make Jane question "WHAAAT?" Letting out a feeble "I could do what you doo... _I think._.."

Face scrunching letting out a breathy half chuckle "Oh _really?"_

Taking it as a challenge, cocky "I mean yea... how hard could it be?!"

Eyes sparkling in amusement "If you think it's that easy... why don't we give it a test run... be my _protégé_ for the week?... I mean surely Korsak will reassign you, _temporarily_... at least. You could just say it's work experience... to figure out whether you really want this job with more _responsibilities."_

Taking in Mauras smug grin that lingered until she'd popped a strawberry into her mouth... Not one to back down from a fight but hating herself already... Jane replied "Fine... but you don't get to shout at me."

Grinning looking over to Bass who'd crawled past them in the midst of their conversation, leaning over passing the shelled creature a strawberry too "Looks like we've got a newbie to teach science too.. huh buddie."

Sassing "Y'know the turtle is _never_ going to answer back right?"

Irked "Tortoise!"

* * *

Day 1:

Standing should to shoulder white lab coats on, looming over a slab containing their latest victim "Since when did death by Giant Squid become our responsibility? I mean, _sure_ he's no Steve Irwin but... still why is it under investigation? It kinda seems like a slam dunk to me... diving, drowning... weird gooey creature strapped to his torso... could only mean idiocy."

Snapping blue gloves on- moving around until she'd picked up another utensil Maura replied "It's under investigation because this guy wasn't found anywhere _near_ a body of water, in fact he was found safe and sound inside of his families home" gesturing wildly "...and this Colossal Squid isn't even from the USA.. he's usually found off the coast of Antarctica."

Grimacing the brunette replied "So what?! Some deranged wildlife lover decides to drown this guy and decorate him with sea creatures? when i thought criminals couldn't get any weirder."

Joining in "Ha I agree, especially after that one time Santa died by autoerotic asphyxiation at the local mall... even _I_ was a little perturbed by that one, when I was young I never thought I'd be dissecting Santa on my lab table."

Squinting Maura shook herself from the memory getting back too it... "Hold this"

Shoving a giant saw into Rizzolis arms as the brunette paled.. "Wha-..."

* * *

Day 3: [Once she'd gotten the all clear from the department doctor that she could go back to work]

Walking in a little anxiously, until Isles spotted her "Oh hey! You okay? Ready to get back to work as my protégée after... well... _everything?"_

 _Scowling_ "You can just say it Maura... cutting through that fish made me puke my guts up and faint... contaminating the evidence _,_ I'm sorry I ruined your autopsy."

Dismissing a little blasé "Eh it happens to the best of us... did I ever tell you about the time I had to sow a guys phallus back together? Now... that was _disturbing."_

Eyes wide creeped out... "O-Kay moving on... what dya want me to do today?"

That's when Susie Chang appeared- Maura indicating to her, placing a palm to rizzoli's elbow not so subtly pushing her in the same direction "I want you to help Susie relabel all of the chemicals, follow her lead and _don't mix anything up."_

Looking irritated "wait.. I'm _under her?_ I thought I was learning how to have _more_ responsibility..."

Shaking her head "Show me you can do that and I'll give you a more difficult task... but until you have a PhD in forensics and Biochemistry _Susie will always_ be ahead of you."

Groaning "Ughhh."

* * *

Day 5 :

Blinking her eyes blearily... looking to the STACKS of paper she was expected to fill out recounting Mauras work on various crime scenes and Autopsies... huffing and puffing, she'd finally had enough of being run ragged by note taking and snapped...

Feeling like her eye bags where currently exploding when she saw Maura dawdling with a small glass of Chardonnay sitting on the couch inside her office reading her favourite book...

Standing up from Mauras desk, shoving the papers to one side "RIGHT OK... IVE HAD IT... I've decided, you can tell Korsak where to shove it... I'm staying as a detective, there's no way I'm doing all this paperwork especially when all your doing is having fun..." Reassessing ".. _or what you think of as fun..._ which I can tell you... is not _."_

Humming eyes connecting, glancing from her book "You do know the work day ended _two_ hours ago..."

Perplexed looking to the clock "Then why didn't you tell me that?"

Shrugging "oh I don't know I was rather enjoying that angry little ramble you where doing whilst you completed all of my work."

Loosing it... she stormed out, with one guilty science expert calling out after her "Jane ah okay.. Wait ...I was joking, I'm sorry!"

* * *

Finding the detective in the dirty robber downing tequila, Isles sat next to her...

Noticing "if you've come to apologise, don't bother."

Sighing "ah Jane.. okay maybe I took things too far... but please just look at me."

Giving her the side eye.. the detective was listening...

Realising "Maybe I was wrong, I shouldn't have used you like that... I'm sorry.. please don't be mad?"

Smirking "Buy me another tequila shot to make it up to me, then maybe I might forgive you."

Rolling her eyes, reaching out "Fine... bartender.. two more of those please"

Sassing surprised "Ooo look at you drinking the heavy stuff."

Pouting, before Mauras lips curled each grabbing their drinks, lifting her arm up "It's about time I let my hair down, just once in a while... cheers!"

Clinking "Cheers!"

Angela watched in the background as the pair continued bickering...

"I knew you wouldn't last..."

"Heyy no fair that was your fault."

 _Fin_.


End file.
